


Boytoy to the rescue

by alexpond



Series: Yoonmin Prompts [2]
Category: SHINee, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Bullying, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Food Fight, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Shy Park Jimin, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpond/pseuds/alexpond
Summary: Shy and sweet Jimin is being bullied but Yoongi puts an end to it.





	1. The one with the angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugasmochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugasmochi/gifts).



> I stanned Super Junior and SHINee before I even heard about BTS and Kibum and Heechul are my biases so don't come at me
> 
> I'm gonna add a second chapter and it's gonna be fluff, apologies, and fluff!
> 
>  
> 
> Stupid ass aov didn't let me add emojis :(

Jimin was on his way to history class which was his last class of the day. He was desperately trying to avoid the Evil Kims cause he was not in the mood for being called horrible names. Again.

The Evil Kims, Kim Kibum and Kim Heechul, were known for their harsh and creative insults. No one was safe.

Kim Kibum. 18 years old. Senior. Fashionista. Gay. Extreme level of savagery, do not engage.

Kim Heechul. 19 years old. Senior. Flirt. Pansexual. Extreme level of savagery, do not engage.

Jimin was a sophmore and the Kims had bullied him ever since he came into the school. Why? Because of Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi was Jimin's boyfriend. He was a junior, and known for his bad boy image. (Yoongi was actually a grumpy ball of fluff, but only Jimin and their friends knew that) They had been dating since Jimin was 13 and they were pretty much made for each other.

The Kims hated Jimin because they both had their eyes on Yoongi and they were jealous that Jimin got him. Both of them were often seen trying to flirt with Yoongi using embarrassing pick up lines, or bullying Jimin.

Yoongi didn't know they bullied Jimin.

The couple's classes were always on the opposite sides of their school, so they barely saw each other during the day. The Kims were nearly always near one of them, to torment them in their own ways.

Today was Jimin and Yoongi's third anniversary, and Jimin couldn't wait to go home and see his boyfriend. Today also seemed to be his lucky day, cause the Kims were nowhere to be seen. Jimin smiled when he reached the classroom and went happily to his seat. The teacher arrived a minute later, and Jimin was officially safe for the next 45 minutes.

 

Their teacher was on a great mood and let Jimin's class leave 10 minutes before the bell rang. Jimin checked his phone for messages and there was one.

 

**From: lil meow meow**

**_Hey Chimchim, meet me at the gates so I can walk you home? Love you <3_**

 

Jimin smiled widely and replied with 'okay love youuu <3' and made his way to the gates. He had almost 10 minutes to spare so he started playing a game on his phone. He didn't notice the two figures approaching him until it was too late.

"Hello Jigglypuff. How's your life as a useless blob?" Kim Kibum.

Jimin raised his head and was met with the Kims. He winced and put his phone in his pocket. Heechul was laughing beside Kibum as the younger one was waiting fof Jimin to reply.

They always did this. They said something terrible and waited for Jimin to answer and they wouldn't leave him alone until he acknowledged their comments.

There was already a group gathering around them for the show. The other students found the Kim shows amusing and wouldn't miss them for anything. Some even provoked them just so they could heard some creative comments about themselves. They were mad, Jimin thought.

"I'm okay." Jimin said quietly.

"How's the better half, twinkletoes? Still hot as fuck and under whatever spell you put on him? How else would a dreamboat like him be into someone like you? A sad little mochi who can't even speak up." Kim Heechul.

Jimin could already feel the tears prickling in his eyes but he tried to stay strong. If he cried, the two would get relentless. He swallowed and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"He's fine." He managed to squeak.

"Hey look, you just got a message," Kibum said and yanked Jimin's phone out of his hand, "I wonder who would even miss you." He smirked. Jimin's phone had no passcode so Kibum managed to open it and read his messages. Jimin tried to get it back but Heechul backhugged him so he couldn't move his arms.

"Well this is interesting. Our mochi here just got a message from his delicious boytoy and let me tell you guys, it is raunchy. Who knew Jiminie was such a whore. Who wants to know what the message says?" Kibum said and half the students gathered around them yelled 'yes' while the other half nodded enthusiastically. Jimin's face was red because of the embarrasment. Even though he tried not to he had started crying at some point.

"How about you dickwipes let the fuck go of my boyfriend and give him his phone back?"

Yoongi. Jimin felt relieved when Heechul let his arms go and ran to hide behind Yoongi.

The Kims looked shocked for a moment but regained their confidence a second later.

"Boytoy to the rescue. Damn, Kibum, isn't he hot when he's angry? The things I'd let him do to me..." Heechul looked at Jimin who hid his face in Yoongi's neck. Kibum laughed loudly but the group around them were quiet.

They were afraid of Yoongi. He was clad in black from head to toe, and his septum and eyebrow were pierced. He had two tattoos on his right arm and people knew that in a few years he would have a full sleeve. His resting bitchface and quiet nature made him look intimidating and not very easily approachable, which is why not many people knew anything about him, which in turn made people spread all kinds of rumors about him.

"Give me his phone, Kim." Yoongi basically growled. Jimin had never seen him this angry, not even when Jimin accidentally deleted Yoongi's almost finished 10-page essay that he had to turn in the next day.

Kibum tossed Yoongi the phone and laughed.

"Fine. There was nothing interesting there anyways. Not even nudes. What kind of boyfriend are you Yoongi if you don't even send nudes to your boo? Or is he such a prude that he doesn't want them? Gosh, the things I'd do to get your nudes.?" He winked at Yoongi.

"I should punch your teeth in you fucking lowlife." Yoongi hissed and took a step towards Kibum.

"Stop. It's not worth it." Jimin said quietly as he held onto Yoongi's sleeve. Yoongi smiled gently at him and took Jimin's hand in his.

"You two were annoying enough when you were spewing out whatever shitty pickup lines you could come up with but going after my boyfriend? Big mistake." Yoongi let go of Jimin's hand and walked in front of the Kims who were starting to look nervous.

"You know Kibum you sure have some big words for someone with a dick the size of a newborn's pinky." Yoongi whispers to the slightly older man. Kibum's jaw drops and Yoongi moves onto Heechul.

"And Heechul, I heard from a friend of a friend that you have a hard time keeping it up. You know, saying 'ugh you make me so hard' will usually not actually make your dick any harder than it is. May I suggest going to the doctor so they can treat your impotence?" Heechul started crying and hugged Kibum, who looked at Yoongi with angry tears in his eyes.

"Go fuck a cactus, Yoongi." Kibum choked through the tears. Yoongi smiled at him and walked back to Jimin who was looking at them curiously.

"If you'd like for those things to stay between us, I'd suggest you start treating people better. I know you think you're being savage or sassy or whatever the kids are calling it these days, but you're just being plain mean."

Kibum nods and drags a sobbing Heechul away. The crowd starts to dissolve but Yoongi isn't finished.

"And you! You all should be fucking ashamed of yourselves. No one deserves to be treated like this and you know it. Now fuck off!"

Yoongi turns to Jimin and asks if he's okay.

"Yes. No. I don't know." He hugs Yoongi and buries his face in the older's neck when he feels the tears coming back. Sighing, Yoongi kissed Jimin's hair and holds the crying boy.

"Let's go home, snugglebum. It's our anniversary for fuck's sake, I'm going to pamper you for the rest of the day." Yoongi says and gives Jimin's nose a peck.

Jimin nods and takes Yoongi's hand, smiling through the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for little chimchim 'm sorry Chimchim
> 
> also lmao that awkward moment when you put your fluffy/angsty ass piece of work under the explicit sexual content tag instead of the explicit language tag hA kill me


	2. The one with the fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Yoongi celebrate their anniversary.  
> The Kims stop by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the fluff I promised

Jimin was looking out the car window, wondering what Yoongi had said to the Kims to make them back off so easily. He was deep in thought until he noticed Yoongi passing by a familiar crossroads.

"Yoongi, babe, you missed the turn to my house." Jimin said.

"We're going to my place. My parents aren't home and I've been planning something for some time now." Jimin shrugged and kept looking out the window, thinking about the things the Kims said.

The moment Jimin stepped inside Yoongi's house, he was attacked with the older boy kissing him all over his face.

"I," a kiss on the forehead, "love," a kiss on the nose, "you," a kiss on his left cheek, "so," a kiss on the right cheek, "fucking," a kiss on the chin, "much," a kiss on the lips.

Jimin was giggling when Yoongi pulled him in a tight hug.

"What are you doing silly? Why are you being so touchy feely?" Jimin asked.

"Can't a man show his love to his beautiful boyfriend? It's our anniversary babe, let me treat you like the prince you are." Yoongi kissed him slowly, making Jimin sigh dreamily into his mouth.

"Hmm what have you planned for today then, my knight in shining armour?" Jimin asked and tangled his hands in Yoongi's hair. Yoongi smiled smugly at Jimin and pecked his nose.

"You'll see." He left Jimin there, standing dumbly in front of the front door. He went into the kitchen and came out with a bouquet of different yellow flowers.

"For my sunshine." Jimin blushed and hugged the flowers carefully to his chest.

"Thank you."

"There's also chocolate cake in the fri-" Jimin was in the kitchen before Yoongi could even finish his sentence. He laughed fondly and followed his boyfriend who already had a plate out and was searching for something to cut the cake with. Yoongi let Jimin devour the cake, while he took care of the flowers.

"This is so good babe, did you make this?" Jimin asked, spewing cake crumbs out of his mouth. Yoongi nodded shyly and Jimin flashed him a smile.

"My boyfriend is so talented. Come here, come taste the cake. You knooow you want to." Jimin singsonged and held out a forkful of cake in front of Yoongi. He allowed Jimin to feed him and said that yes, the cake was indeed pretty good.

"Pretty good? No that won't do. It's delicious. Say it's delicious." Jimin insisted. Yoongi shook his head. Jimin started walking towards him and Yoongi backed up until his back hit the kitchen counter. The younger smirked and put his hands beside Yoongi, trapping him against the counter.

"Say it, or you'll regret it." Yoongi shook his head again.

"Well it's your funeral." Jimin quipped and started tickling Yoongi relentlessly. Yoongi tried to keep his cool but it was too much for him to handle. He started squirming, trying to get away from Jimin's sneaky little fingers that were going crazy against his sides.

"Okay! I give up, the cake was delicious!" Jimin let go of Yoongi and went back to his cake proudly. Yoongi huffed and straightened his clothes, muttering that Jimin was a brat.

While Jimin was happily munching on the cake, Yoongi went to the living room to set up his next surprise. He had rented The Greatest Showman: a movie Jimin really wanted to watch but he never found the time to go to the movie theatre to see it, and then they suddenly stopped showing it. Jimin had been sad, and Yoongi hated seeing his Jiminie sad. So he went for the next best thing - the living room couch was now buried under a pile of soft blankets, there were multiple different types of snacks laid out on the table, and he had dragged his speakers downstairs and plugged them into the TV so they could have quality sound to go with the quality picture.

Yoongi went back to the kitchen to see Jimin practically inhaling his second piece of the cake. He put his hand on Jimin's shoulder and asked the younger to come with him to the living room. Jimin shoved the last piece into his mouth and smiled, looking like a mochi with his cake-filled cheeks.

"Close your eyes." Yoongi said and took Jimin's hand, guiding him to the living room.

"Now open them." He whispered.

Jimin opened his eyes and was met with a simple yet beautiful sight.

"You wanted to go to the movies to see it, so I brought the movies to you." Yoongi stated proudly. The younger squealed and hugged Yoongi, thanking him profusely. Yoongi sat on the couch and Jimin settled against him. When the blankets were draped on top them and they had the snacks laid out, Yoongi pressed play.

 

Both boys fell asleep in the pile of blankets after the movie ended. They must've slept for over two hours because when they were woken up by the doorbell, it was already dark outside. Yoongi rubbed his eyes and got up to answer the door.

It was the Kims. Hand in hand?

"Hey Yoongi," Heechul started hesitantly, "we're here to-"

"Who is it Yoongi?" Jimin said and rushed to the door happily, only to have his face fall when he saw who was there.

"What do you want?" Jimin asked quietly.

Yoongi was fuming. _How dare they come to disturb our anniversary._

"We came here to apologise. So, we're really sorry bye bye." Heechul stopped Kibum who tried to leave. He slapped his arm and gave him a look neither Yoongi nor Jimin understood.

"I'm not trying to justify anything we did, I just wanted to tell you, Jimin, that everything we said was total bullshit. Please don't believe any of that crap. We were both feeling awful about ourselves and we took it out on you, so, we're truly sorry. And Yoongi, sorry about bothering you with the stupid pick up lines. We were just trying to make each other jealous and you guys got caught in the crossfire." Heechul said while nervously fiddling with Kibum's fingers.

"Cool motive, still bullying." Yoongi deadpanned.

Before Jimin could say anything, Kibum launched himself at him and hugged him while sobbing into his shoulder saying 'sorry' over and over again. All Jimin could do was pat his back awkwardly while Yoongi was just standing there dumbfounded.

Heechul pulled a sniffling Kibum into his own arms and told him to 'calm down babe'.

"How did that happen?" Jimin asked, gesturing to the couple.

Heechul smiled fondly and kept stroking Kibum's back.

"I cried and he comforted me. We kissed and confessed, so here we are, trying to make amends. And also thank you." Kibum had calmed down enough to raise his glance at Jimin.

"Thank you. And sorry. For everything." Kibum said, sounding sincere. Yoongi scoffed.

"I forgive you." Jimin said, surprising everyone.

"What?" Heecul said.

"I forgive you. I don't like holding grudges, and I think you're sincerely sorry, so I forgive you." The older men smiled at Jimin gratefully. With that, they took off, leaving a  grumpy Yoongi and a happy Jimin behind.

Yoongi kept muumbling about something but Jimin couldn't hear him.

"Babe what did you say?" Jimin asked.

"How could you forgive them so easily? I swear you must be an actual angel." Yoongi said and pulled Jimin in for a hug.

"Stupid nap and stupid Kims ruined my anniversary plan. I was gonna draw you a bath and cook us dinner, but I'm too tired for that now." Yoongi said and Jimin could hear the pout in his voice. He thought for a second and then pulled away.

"Wanna eat cake for dinner and then go to sleep?" Jimin asked.

"Yes please." Yoongi kissed Jimin's nose and pulled him to the kitchen.

They decided to share a huge piece of cake and made a mess trying to feed it to each other. It turned into a full blown food war at some point and it stopped when there was no more cake left.

Yoongi ushered Jimin upstairs to shower while he stayed back to clean up so his mom wouldn't kill him when she came back the next day. When he was finished, he went upstairs and took a quick shower before entering his room.

Jimin was already sprawled on his bed, smiling happily at him. Yoongi returned the smile and put on his favourite t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Jimin was clad similarly, only his clothes were also Yoongi's. Yoongi flopped onto the bed next to Jimin who immediately rested his head on the older boy's chest and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Yoongi's hand went automatically up to thread his fingers through Jimin's damp hair while his other wrapped around the younger's shoulders.

"Have I mentioned that you look great in my clothes Jiminie?" Yoongi asked, but only got a sleepy hum as an answer. He smiled to himself and dropped a kiss on Jimin's head.

"Good night my love."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't ask how the key x heechul happened i have no idea
> 
> Anywho thanks for reading (:


End file.
